Strange Case Of Being Extremely Horny
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Completed!This was from the series season two episode Strange case of the munchies, an idea hit me! What if instead the rangers having the urges for hunger and thirst, what if they had a strong urge for sex? Mature themes for strong language and strong sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Case of Being Extremely Horny

By AnnaBelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary and Author Notes: This was from the episode from season two, strange case of the munchies, Instead the rangers having the urges of hunger and thirst, what if they had the urge to have sex?

Paring:Mentor/Mia, Jayden/Emily, Mike/Emily/Antonio,

Jayden/Mia/Kevin/Emily/Mike.

disclaimer: I don't any anything I just use them for my sexual ideas.

* * *

''Mentor! Emily screamed as she ran into the house and slamming the door. She had just escaped from her five very horny teammates.

''Emily? Mentor called, as he made his way in the Shiba house living room. ''What happened? Where are the others!''

''There're not fair from here,'' she breathed trying to catch her breath ''They're-'' she was cut off by the loud banging on the door.

''That must be them! They must be in trouble we must let them in!''

''No! no! Mentor,'' Emily shouted. ''Whatever you do, don't answer the door! We- we were fighting a Nighlock and the others got hit with something. I don't know what it was, but the next thing I knew they powered down out of their suits with hungry expressions on their faces. Like they wanted to eat me alive or something. That's when I got so scared that I ran all the way here.''

Mentor took a moment to let her words to sink in as well as the loud banging on the door. ''What kind of Nighlock was it?''

Emily took a moment to think of the description. ''It was really big. it has six heads and a long mouth that was snuck all the way out. And it shoots out dirt. Black dirt.''

''Interesting. Emily, I think I know just what of Nighlock you guys are were up against.'' He ran to the bookshelf where he proclaimed a book. ''See this book explains each aspect of the nighlocks. This nighlock that you just explain has the ability to give its victims strong sexual desires.''

Emily was dumbfolded.''Wait you mean with the black dirt that he uses?''

''yes.''

''Mentor, she began, Is there anything that we can do to cure it?''

''I-'' Before mentor could say anything, they heard someone use what sounded like one of them use their power symbol.

''Sword! Ha!''

The door was destroyed. There stood Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, And Antonio. Jayden was in the center of them his sword was in his left hand when he burst though the door. they had those hunger looks on looks on their faces that Emily had described , but they looked worse as they were panting very heavily. Mentor and Emily looked terrified as the horny teenagers began to walk slowly closer to them, she looked at Mentor and...

''Run!'' She screamed.

They made a move for it, but unfortunately for Mentor, he wasn't fast enough. Mia was faster, and had jumped on his back, Emily heard him screamed but she couldn't help him. she find her room, closing her door and quickly locking it.

''What are I going to to do? she thought. I'm not going to be able to hold them down much more'' she slowly backed away from the door as the loud banging on the door continued. But suddenly...

The pounding on the door stopped.

Emily stood up with shaking legs. she can hear Mentor screaming outside of her door.

''I have to help him'' she thought. She was not a coward. Not afraid of her teammates and she is going to prove it. She open the door and walked out, only to scream as she was grab around the waist by Jayden. she tried to get away but he had a strong hold on her.

''Jayden!'' she screamed ''Stop! let me go!''

Jayden didn't say anything, just grinding himself against her. Moaning at the contact. Emily could feel his erection through his clad covered jeans and she was sure she was going to faint.

''Jayden, please'' she begged as she felt his hand was going up his shirt.

''your breast are so soft. Nipples are so hard you smells so fucking good.'' he whispered against her ear, licking her earlobe. Emily shook in his grasp as he grinds against her harder. There were footsteps coming near. She looked up to see Kevin run towards them. it was at that time she took the distraction to kick Jayden in the groan. He falls down in pain as she ran back inside her room,closing the door as quickly as possible. She could hear the cries of pain from Jayden from the intrusion, still having her back strongly pushed her body against the door to keep Kevin from coming in.

''Emily!'' Kevin shouted. ''Please open the door!''

''No!'' Emily answered through the door.

''Please? I'm so Horny! And I need you now! So open the fucking door!''

''She's mine! Jayden shouted. I had her first until you came and fuck us up! Now I have a hard on the size of a bat and I need a release! Emily!''

''Emily!''

Sinking down to the floor, Emily placed her hands between her ears, trying to block the noise This was all her fault. All becuase all she was trying to do was to prove herself that she was tough not a little kind-hearted weakling like her teammates thought of her. Now look were it got her. Her Teammates running around here, wild and horny, ready to screw anything that they come into contact with. Emily's breath was caught in her throat and screamed as she heard the window of her balcony had shattered Before she knew Mike and Antonio ran into the room and slammed her on the bed.

''Where do you think you going?'' Mike asked his voice filled with full Lust.

''Ahh!'' Emily screamed.'' Mike, Antonio, Let me go!''

''Oh! No way, sweetheart-''

''- You have to attend to our needs,'' Mike whispered in her ear. she can feel his erection against. ''Oh, great. Another boner against me.''

Mike and Antonio mange to struggle with her until they all had fallen over her bed with a grunt.

''Antonio, Make sure that the door is completely locked, we don't want anyone disturbing us, would we?''

''Of course amigo! Antonio replied as he walked to the front door. ''Safe and sound'' he laughed.

''Good.''

''Mike please,'' Emily begged as she was pinned from above him. Stop. This is not you, it's the Nighlock. He has you, Antonio, and the other under his spell.''

He just stared at her with those intensely green eyes as her words felt like Jello. There was no way he was listening. In his miind was in complete lust mode. He smiled evilly that made her heart race.

''Spell? Well, I got a spell for you babe! Say Hello to my little friend!'' Emily thought she had lost all her breath when she saw that Antonio was naked from the waist down his cock was as hard as a rock ready for action.

''What the fuck, Dude?'' Mike asked in a disgusted tone. ''Did I told you to take your dick out to scare her?''

''You didn't have to tell me anything It was my idea in the first place to do this you-'' his sentence was cut short when Mike raised off the bed and had punched him in the face causing Emily to let out a scream.

''There, that's better. No more interruptions from this fucking whiner. No,'' he said as turned his head towards the direction having a confused expression realizing she wasn't there.

''What the? Emily! Where the fuck are you!'' His voice filled with fury.

Emily tried to stay quiet as she hid behind one of the bushes in the backyard, terrified. they were looking for her all over the place. Just when she thought she was safe she heard some rustling growing closer. She was about to scream when her mouth was covered by a large hand.

''Shh! Shh! it's me,'' Mentor whispered. ''Don't scream.''

''Mentor? Are you okay? You got away!''

''Yes,'' he was a little shaken with his robe barely staying together and with all the pink lipstick lip marks on his face and neck. ''I made my move when Mia had said she wanted to put more lipstick on. I can't believe this is happening.''

''I told you so. Is there something we can do to break the Nighlock spell.''

''There is one way.''

''Great. Tell me what it is, Mentor.''

''It's you.''

Emily had a shocked expression on her face'' What?''

''it's you,Emily.'' He repeated. ''It's you that has to break the spell.''

''WHY?''

''Because you were the one who cause it. You're the one that had to end it''.

''Mentor, you are not doing a very good job about explaining this to me. Do you not see what are dealing here?''

''Yes. But there is no other way. This spell the Nighlock has caused the only was the spell could be broken is for the one that started it to end it by the nature of it.''

''That is?''

''By having sex with them.''

Now Emily was sure she would passed out forever.

''Emily! Emily!'' Mentor shouted trying to shake some sense into her. ''There is no other way! The other's can't stay like this. it's the only way.'' I am counting on you.'' there heard screams around the house and they both ducked to avoid drawing attention to their selves.

Emily took a deep breath trying to steady herself. If this is the only option, ''I'll do it. For the others to return back to normal.''

Mentor bowed his head. ''I'll be back here hiding waiting for your signal.''

''Okay.'' She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and stood up walking out from under the bush. ''Okay she breathed here I go.'' and she walked inside the house.

(***Two hours later...***)

''Mentor! Mentor!'' Emily ran out of the house in her tank top and panties her hair was a complete mess and she covered in a complete sweat.

''Ah! Emily?'' Mentor jumped out of his slumber from behind the bush. ''Emily? Did you do it?''

''Yes. they're all asleep all passed out on the living room floor.''

Walking inside, sure enough, he saw the four naked bodies laying on the living room floor. They looked as though they had been shocked by lighting.

''Oh my God, Emily what did you do?''

''I did what I had to do. They wanted to action and I gave it to them. They were animals too might I add.''

''Oh! we need to clean this place up first then let's put some blankets on them and wait for them to come to and you go on and make yourself more presentable.''

''But what about Antonio? He's in my room.''

''Well, leave him there. Change in Mia's room.''

In about an hour later, Jayden was the first to awoken, jumping up when he realized he was naked.

''Mentor! What-'' he looked around the others. What happened?''

''you were under the Nighlock it's a little difficult to explain.''

''Jayden! Is that you? Oh my god! I'm naked!'' Kevin tried his best covering himself up getting up running to his room and closing hid door shut.

Emily walked out of Mia's room and saw that Mike and Mia were awake. ''Mike! Mia! Are you Okay?''

Mike looked around with a very confused look on his face. ''Emily, would you mind telling me why we don't have any clothes on?''

''Why we are sweaty and why we smell so foul?''

''Why were in my room?''

''Where's Kevin and Antonio?''

''He's in my room. It's seems he had a little accident.''

'' Ohh! Mentor!'' Antonio walked out holding his bleeding nose with his hand. I think I need a doctor and… I think I was raped.

The others looked at in with horrified expressions.

Emily walked to him .''Come on I take you to the Hospital. them take a look at you.''

''The rest of you get dressed, and Emily ,I'll leave you to explain because they they're looking for answers.''

''They will be wanting answer way before I return, Mentor. Just tell them,'' she spread a smile. It was a strange case of being extremely horny.''

Mentor thought about it and say,''Hm you're right. That there explains everything.''

End.

There you have it. As I always say, review.

Also, if you want me to write a deleted scene about what had happened once Emily had walked inside the Shiba home to face her teammates, let me know!


	2. Deleted scene

Strange Case of being extremely horny( Deleted Scene)

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Author notes: I know you guys have waited for a long time. What can I say? I was really busy! I hope you enjoy it and don't be mad!

* * *

'' Is there something we can do to break the spell?''

''There is one way.''

''Great. Tell me what it is, Mentor.''

''It's you.''

Emily had a shocked expression on her face. ''What?''

''It's you, Emily.'' He repeated. ''You have to break the spell.''

''Why?!''

''Because you were the one who caused it, you're the one that has to end it.''

''Mentor, You are not doing a very good job about explaining this to me. Do you not see what we are dealing with here?''

''Yes, But there is no other way. This spell the Nighlock has caused, the only way the spell could be broken is for the one that started it to end it by the nature of it.''

''That is?''

''By having sex with them.''

Now Emily was sure she would pass out forever.

''Emily! Emily! Mentor shouted trying to shake some sense into her. '' There's in no other way! The other's can't stay like this. It's the only way! I am counting on you.'' They heard screams around the house and they both ducked to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

Emily took a deep breath trying to steady herself. ''If this is the only opinion,I'll do it for the others so they can turn back to normal.''

Mentor bowed his head. ''I'll be back here hiding waiting for your signal.''

''Okay.'' She swallowed a lump in her throat and stood up walking out from under the bush. ''Okay, She breathed. Here I go...

She walked into the house...

(Deleted Scene...)

Emily hitch a breath as she walked inside the house. Kevin and Mia were making out like mad dogs, While Emily nearly scream when she saw Jayden furiously jerking himself off, his erection red as hot pepper. She was so shocked by what she saw that she didn't notice Mike behind her.

''Finally, I found you,'' He panted.

Emily turned around to face him and he grab her waist pulling her towards him roughly. ''Now, are you going to play nice?''

Emily nearly shuddered as she felt Mike's breath on her neck. ''Did I had a choice?'' Looking into his eyes, it was in mere seconds that Mike crushed his lips against hers,forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Emily gave in letting Mike's tongue slipped into her mouth probing gently against hers. Mike was trying his best to unloose Emily's pants between their kisses as well as Emily with his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Emily took off her pants and lift Mike's shirt over his head reveling his nicely build down on her knees to unloose his jeans, Emily pulled them down; blinking her eyes when she realized that Mike's impressive cock standing high and bold brushed across her face. Getting her focus back, she glazed at his member with wide eyes taking one of her hand to hold him in place.

''God,'' Mike hissed as he felt Emily hands slowly stroke him. ''Please I want your mouth.''

''No way!'' Jayden grunted, falling on the floor on his knees, nearing knocking Mike aside. ''I haven't gotten any action! If anyone needs to be sucked off, it's going to be me!''

''Fuck you!'' Mike spat. ''You are going have to realize just because you're the leader doesn't mean you go first.''

''Why you-'' In order to keep Jayden from strangling Mike, Emily quickly grabbed Jayden's erection enticing a moan from him.

''Now now. Let's not fight,''Emily's courage was taking over, glancing up at the horny face of her teammate and leader. ''I can take care of both of you, and with that,'' She leaned down and took Jayden's cock down her throat.

''Fuck!'' Jayden gasped for breath at the sudden wave of pleasure that went through him. It was amazing feeling the warmness of her wet mouth around him was enough to make him explode right there. She stroked him a few times with her mouth before releasing him for a second to catch her breath a little bit of excess on her lips. Emily didn't waste any time turning towards Mike doing the same method.

''Oh yes! That's it,'' Mike encouraged her. ''Suck that cock. Mmm.'' Mike's voice was beginning to aroused feeling a warm tingle feeling between her legs. It was more than the feeling of being aroused, it was more of a powerful feeling that she can't describe. Maybe it was her power. Her inner sexual power. Lost in her thought, she nearly gagged as Mike grabbed her face and began fucking her mouth with vengeance. With all that pre-cum going down her throat, she had to forcefully pulled her mouth off of him spitting the pre-cum onto his cock. again gasping for breath before repeating the deed.

Emily tried to work her mouth as fast as she he could on the two rangers, stroking one while she was bobbing her mouth on the other moving her tongue across the softness of Mike's flesh, massaging his lower regions. Before she knew what was happening, Mike cried out, spilling his essence inside her mouth and down her throat. She continued to slowly sucked him until she was sure he was finished; releasing his cock with a wet **Pop! **Emily glanced up just in time to see Mike rolling his eyes in the back of head, Passing out on the nearest pillow. She can see clearly that he was no longer under the nightlock's spell. ''One down three to go.''

There was full Lust in Emily eyes as she turned her attention to the other three rangers. Mia and Kevin and stopped their make out session climbing on their knees towards her. Emily didn't waste any time pressing her lips against Mia's then to Kevin's. Kevin's hand wrapped around her waist as he was deep into the kiss when Jayden roughly pulled her back.

''Hey!'' Kevin protested.

''She's mine,'' Jayden replied.

''No, she mine!'' Mia pulled her into her arms.

''You Bitch-''

''Wait!'' Emily protested grabbing both Jayden and Mia's wrist. ''If you guys want me, you can have me but I make the rules.'' She turned to Jayden. ''Get on your back,'' she ordered.

Jayden complied laying on his back. Emily turned to Mia, her eyes filled with pure lust waiting for the yellow ranger's next command along side Kevin.

Emily stand up. ''Mia I want you to lay on your back against Jayden. Kevin I want you to sit down in that chair over there.''

Mia obeyed laying on her back side, opening her legs giving Emily the full view. Emily Clawing over Jayden Had her moist opening Just inches away from her face. She took her index and thumb opening Mia's folds wide before glazing at Kevin.

''Sit back relax and enjoyed the show,'' and with that, she leaned in and began lapping away at her opening.

Mia threw her head back against the pillow in pure ecstasy. The feeling of Emily's wet warm tongue against her was just divine. She rubbed her tongue around Mia's clit placing it in her lips sucked gently.

''Oh Yes,'' Mia moaned loudly. ''God-''

With a final suck, Emily released her lips of off her now rubbing her clit she was now focused Jayden's cock, red and swollen. Griping him in her hand she could hear the hiss fallen from his lips before leaning down taking him deep into her mouth.

''Fuck!'' Jayden shouted as he felt tight wetness of Emily mouth on him. Feeling his cock twitch into her mouth, Emily had to pull up just to catch her breath from his massive length. Her hand never leaving Mia, she tried deep-thoating Jayden again bobbing her up and down stroking him in time with her movements.

''Yeah! yeah Uh!'' Jayden moaned. He looked up glazing at Emily's moist pussy. ''This must be turning her on.'' Jayden thought to his fingers to open her up he lifted his head trying to return the favor, but he can do was a some little probing he did with his fingers and single licks making Emily moan around him sending vibrations against his skin. With one last suck, she release him from her mouth, spitting saliva pre-cum onto his cock.

Seeing Jayen's sword laying nearby, Emily pulled the sword into her grasp. ''Symol power Ha!'' and a pink dildo appeared. Perfect size perfect length. picking up the toy she turned the head placing the vibrating toy to Mia's opening,pushing it inside burying her to the hilt.

Changing position, Kevin was now standing on his feet His cock was standing high and bold in Emily's face while Jayden was on his knees panting heavily as he slid his erection inside her Grabbing her hips as he began thrusting into her.

''Oh! yeah!'' Emily moaned. ''Fuck me harder!'' She wrapped her lips around Kevin as Jayden quicken the pace slamming his hips against her.

''Uh! uh! uh!'' Jayden repeated as he continued his pace on her. In a matter of seconds, he could feel her inner walls contract around him. With a cry he came filling her inner walls with his essence which seem her pulled out of her falling on his back. Emily turned her head just in time to see the nighlock's spell wear off.

''Wow! You gave him a workout huh?'' Kevin asked.

Emily turned her direction from Jayden glancing up at him. ''Yes, the same as I am about to do with you,'' and with that she stood up and pushed Kevin against the chair placing his erection his inside her wet opening. Kevin grabbed her hips as she bounced up and down a few times, grind her hips against him repeating her movements faster harder until Kevin froze in place, a silent cry fell from his lips as he came, Emily riding out his orgasm until she was sure that he was finished. Him too now passed out on the chair now released from the nightlock's spell

Emily wasn't sure how much energy she had left but she had to take care of Mia and Antonio. Kneeing over her female teammate, she pressed her lips once more into Mia's moist folds. pumping the dildo in and out of her. Mia was moaning uncontrollably licking her lips. She would soon have an orgasm. In a matter of moments, with a little teasing and one last suck on Mia's clit, Emily could feel mia inner walls contact and Mia threw her head backwards crying out as she came. coming on the toy and Emily's hand. Once she was finished she feel asleep the black smoke releasing from her body.

''Whew!'' Emily panted. Looking around at the scene in front of her. She had done it. she had save her teammates from the nighlock spell. There is just open person she had to take care of. Pulling Kevin onto the floor, laying him between Mike and Mia. She ran into her bedroom to take care of Antonio. After that, she took a few moments to catch her breath before putting on a tank top and her underwear running out to get Mentor.

* * *

Well,

there you have it the deleted scene

and again sorry I had you guys wait so long! Hugs!


End file.
